


Idk lol. Fanfic for interverse.

by TichiTheTaco



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-27 21:33:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,728
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19798189
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TichiTheTaco/pseuds/TichiTheTaco
Summary: It’s a cherryberry oneshot for interverse. Idk what else to say, lol.





	Idk lol. Fanfic for interverse.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Interverse](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Interverse/gifts).



Red sobbed in his room. He had fucked up again, hadn’t he? His whole plan had fallen apart, all because he had decided to sleep in. He had to cancel the reservations that were never truly finished in the first place because he was supposed to call them back at an earlier time, and call the bakery to let them know he would not be able to pick up the cake, and that they should hold on to it for a while (in case he decided to sulk in his own misery and failure, and shove it all into his mouth,)  and it was raining outside. Everything was so messed up, and he just couldn’t get over the fact that he had failed Blue,  once again , in giving him what he deserved. He already was a fuck up, no good nobody, and yet Blue still loved him anyways, but this was just another  level  of shitty boyfriend material.

“Red, you fucking  idot,  you should have set an alarm. That way, none of this would have happened, and you could actually  take Blue on the date you had planned for your anniversary, you wretched dumb-fuck. Now he’s gonna be home soon, and you forgot to arrange the rest of the day, give the bakery the location for delivery in advance, and order the rest of the supplies, along with whatever else you have fucked up,” he cursed at himself out loud, pacing the room, filed with anxiety and self-loathing.

Red walked over to his dresser, and gripped on to the edge, sinking his claw-like fingertips into the wooden surface, and scraping them across it, leaving marks that looked as if a cat had tried sharpening their claws on the piece of furniture. Then, out of the corner of his eye, he spotted a small, black ZipLock bag, sitting on the other corner of his dresser. Now, he knew what was in there, and why it was there. He had promised Blue that there would be no more of that, and that he would tell him any time he felt the urge to do something with the contained object. God, Blue was such a good person. Blue left it there not only so he could keep an eye on it, but as a way of knowing when it was tempting Red, andto remind him of their promise, so he would come to him on his own terms instead of touching the bag. A form of training his mind to trust Blue in a sense. But Red knew there was no going to Blue this time. No, this was all his fault, and now he couldn’t even give the love of his life the proper day he deserved. He had to face the consequences for his actions, even if those consequences required a little rule-breaking. Because, in Red’s mind, there was no way Blue would forgive him for this, and there was no way he would forgive  himself  for this. There were better monsters and humans waiting out there for this beautiful skeleton, that deserved him way more than he ever would. 

He snatched the bag from the unscathed corner of the dresser, nearly ripping it in the process. He pulled out the sharp metal object, and was about to use it, but his arm froze nearly immediately upon contact with the small, reflective blade. Did he really want to undo Blue’s trust in him? And, even if it was only for a second or two, he truly did contemplate his decision. But yes, yes he did. Because one day, Blue was going to get tired of being with him, and he was going to end up alone. But he would deserve it. And, eventually, Blue was going to realize that there are better people for him that would *actually* do something good for their anniversary, and would treat him right. So, it was better to make Blue see what he was missing out on by being with him earlier, rather than later. And, with that, he brought the blade down in one swift motion.

“Red, i’m home,” Blue called out to his lover, expecting him to run down the stairs and shower him in love and affection as he did every day when he came home from work. Behind his back was a bouquet of flowers, all red roses, the same colour as his cherry’s magic. But when Red didn’t answer, he felt strange. Like something wasn’t quite right. So, he sped upstairs, not running, but walking quite fast, and creaked the door to their shared room open with his free hand. What he saw had shocked him. The flowers fell from his hand, and on to the ground at the doorframe, as tears began to pool in his sockets at the sight before him. He rushed over to his lover, and all he could do was ask why in a very quiet, confused tone of voice.

Red turned to face his Blue as a mixture of light and dark red dripped onto the floor. Some from tears, some from the mass of freshly made cuts on his arm. His eye sockets void of any and all light, his hand went limp and the metal object fell to the ground with a subtle clank. When Blue rushed over to him, all that could be heard through the mass of babbling and sobbing was “i’m sorry. I’m so, so sorry.” When Blue embraced him crying, Red completely broke. He was a sobbing, bleeding mess, and Blue was holding his injured, scarred arm, infusing it with green healing magic. 

“Red, it’s okay. I don’t know why you did this, but it’s okay. We will get through this together, I promise,” Blue stated shakily through his tears, simultaneously healing Red and rubbing his back to calm him down. They were now sat on the floor together, a mess of sobbing bones and calm, shaky whispers.

“No, no, it’s not okay. I’ve made you suffer and give up too much for me. This is not okay. Let me go. You’re better off without me. I do so little for you, and you do so much for me. I don’t deserve your kindness.”

“No, I’m not. I am so much worse off without you. I’ve given up just as much as you have for our relationship, and you know that. I love you, Red, and nothing will change that. Now, what made you do this in the first place?” Blue placed his forehead on to Red’s, holding his face by his cheeks with one hand, as the other one had been occupied with the healing magic. He knew that this simple little gesture had always calmed him down after an episode or small relapse.

“I-I...I slept in through my anniversary plans for us. Everything was ruined, and I just felt so  guilty  that I had messed up again, so I decided that I would punish myself for being a terrible boyfriend. You really don’t deserve a shithead like me. I’m so sorry,” Red bawled. Not only did he wail because he felt like a failure, but also because he felt like he didn’t deserve Blue and his kindness.

Blue was shocked. *that* was what had triggered this episode? Well, he couldn’t really blame him, now, could he? This was Red he was talking about. Red most likely wanted everything to be perfect. “Red, that is absolutely nothing to do something like this to yourself over. I would be happy spending our first anniversary in a cardboard box, as long as it is with you. I don’t care about some fancy plan, what I care about is having fun with my beautiful boyfriend, who I wouldn’t trade for the world. Red, you’re so special to me. There is nothing that could change that, and no one who could replace you, I promise. You are everything to me,” Blue stated lovingly, forehead still touched to Red’s. 

Red just about burst into more tears as he heard that. He really did make such a big deal out of nothing. Oh god, and now he had  really  fucked up their anniversary. But, for some reason, Blue was still with him, in the flesh-or, well, bone,-and he wanted to spend time with him. There really were no boundaries to this Blue-baby’s love, were there? Red let out a small, deflated chuckle. “God, I really don’t deserve you. You’re so good to me, Baby-Blue. I love you, too. Even after the mess I’ve created on our  anniversary,  you still choose to be with me. There is no one I would rather have than you, Babe. I love you, and I’m so sorry,” Red said as the last of his cuts began to scar over.

“You do deserve me, and it’s okay. I know how bad your negative emotions get, and i’m okay with helping you through them. I don’t blame you for any of this, so why don’t we just go watch some television with a blanket and hot cocoa, Alright? I’ll put extra marshmallows, just the way you like it, alright? I’m sure we will both enjoy that more than some fancy restaurant anyways, yeah?” Blue pulled away from Red, and saw him smiling and blushing slightly. He kissed him on the mouth, letting his tongue slip into his entrance, and then pulled away once more to help Red up from the floor.

Red smiled warmly and nodded at the suggestion. “That does sound nice,” he said. But right before he could get up, Blue pulled him into a French kiss. He willingly accepted, opening his mouth for the tongue to enter, but as suddenly as it started, it had ended, and he was being offered a hand to help him up. He grabbed Blue’s hand, and held it the entire way to the living room. He followed him in to the kitchen, and put the cocoa in the microwave to heat up. When it finished, they both waltzed back over to the couch, turned on the T.V, and pulled their special blanket over them. The rest of their evening was spent enjoying each other’s company and some cocoa, with the occasional ‘I love you,’ or ‘you’re perfect.’ And, despite the troubles of the night from earlier, it ended up being one they would never forget.


End file.
